Certain aircraft cabin attendant seats are designed to include a locking removable headrest. The seats and locking removable headrests may be subjected to rigorous testing, in which the seats must perform adequately under substantial force and warping. Prior designs included a pin or latch on each side of the headrest which could be unlocked in order to remove the headrest and manually engaged after reinserting the headrest to lock the headrest in place.